


lean on me

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Smut, boss!lexa, dirty!talking, intern!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one shot where Clarke is the intern at Lexas office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

Neither of them knew how they ended up here, really.

I mean who would've known that the boss off woods inc. would be stumbling back against the elevator wall,  
with no other than Clarke Griffin, their new intern.

Panting, she reached for the button to close the doors and take them to her office.

Luckily for them, it was late in the evening and there weren't some one there to catch them.

“ Fuck…”

She managed, while the blonde kissed down her neck and collarbone.

“I intend to.” 

She Said while smirking against the brunettes skin.

“Shut up.”

“Whatever pleases you.”

Soon enough they reached the 6th floor, and got out. They stumbled across the floor,  
and in a few moments the brunnette opend the door.

As soon as the door close, she got pressed against the wall, again. 

Moaning at the pressure against her core, she mutterd;

“Clarke please just fuck me.”

The blonde chuckled

“Patience, love.”

Lexa snorted.

“Fuck patience, I've waited long enough!”

The intern only hummed in response.  
She slowly moved her hand to Lexas blouse and unbuttoned it. She palmed the brunettes right breast and Lexa gasped in suprise.

“I wonder how wet you are,”  
the blonde breathed out,

“probably drenched.” 

Lexa could only nod in response.

Clarke started kissing down her breasts and abdomen, quickly unbuttoning her jeans. The only thing that were heard were gasps and thumps of Lexas head hitting the door.

She lifted Lexa up, so that her legs were around her shoulders and the brunette was leaning against the door.  
She placed her face against the wet spot on herpanties, and moaned.

“Look at you, all wet and squirming for me.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“Sure thing commander.”

“Commander? What's tha-”

She was quickly erupted by her interns tounge on her core, and her finger teasing her entrance over her panties.

“Ohmygod!”

The blonde chuckled and removed her bosses panties, and got to work directly.

Entering her with 2 fingers Clarke started sucking on her pulse point.

 

“Fuck!”

She held a steady pace with her finger and with her other hand she started rubbing fast circles on her clit, while nipping on her collarbone.

“I'm close,”

“Already?”  
The intern knew she was turned on but not that much.

“Mhmhmm…”

Clarke sped up her moves and felt the brunette clench around her fingers.

“Come for me,”  
was all it took for Lexa to come undone by her fingers.

“Fun fuck fuck fuck!”

She let her ride out her orgasm, then slowly pulled out:

Panting they Lean against the wall.

Still coming down from her high, Lexa panted;

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah.”

“We should do it again some time”

“Sure.” The blonde smirked,

“I have to go though, see ya tomorrow.”

Then she disappeared leaving her boss in silence and awe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sooo bad lmao, leave request if you'd like :)


End file.
